


With Love and Kitties

by LizarDye



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drug Abuse, F/F, F/M, Konohamaru appears for a few seconds, M/M, Murder, Overprotective!Itachi, Uke!Sasuke, dun dun dun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizarDye/pseuds/LizarDye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto Uzumaki attends your regular high school. It's filled with hot guys, pretty girls, emo teenagers, and shy girls. But it's also holding a murderer, apparently… Sasuke Uchiha's boyfriend is one would call a douche. Naruto wants them apart, but Sasuke is too afraid to do so. </p><p>And when Sasuke does break up with Neji Hyūga, what good comes of it? Murder, injury, and pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Love and Kitties

**Author's Note:**

> None of this makes sense. I'm a terrible person, and I should be shot because of this. *sighs* Anyway, enjoy—even though you won't like it.

Sasuke Uchiha was your typical middle school student. His grades were always above a B—most likely an A. He talks to his friends once in awhile, but as one friend says he's extremely antisocial. Although he's dating Neji Hyūga—not one of his most favored relationships—every girl ogles over him, always thinking he's bisexual. 

Naruto Uzumaki was a loudmouth. He got the usual C on a test or homework assignment, and he is probably the most social bisexual guy on school campus. He's dated every person in school—aside from Sasuke. 

The blond Uzumaki was currently talking to Sakura Haruno—a girl with pink hair—Hinata Hyūga—a girl with blackish-purplish hair—and Shikamaru Nara—a black-haired guy, and the black hair is normally tied into a ponytail. 

"I'm exhausted," Naruto muttered. "Midterms are this week." He sulked. 

Sakura frowned. "I don't see why you're upset. You know Suigetsu?"

He and Hinata nodded. 

"Well, Juugo broke up with him, and the poor guy is just destroyed."

Hinata's eyes widened—her eyes resembled an eternal pool of silver. "But they were so in love!" She sighed. "I'm going to talk to him for awhile." She hurried towards the white-haired male's usual hangout. 

Sakura and Shikamaru headed off to class while Naruto went to his locker to collect his math and social studies textbooks. He was failing math, but with Sasuke's mathematical intelligence, he might bring his grade up. 

His thoughts were interrupted when someone was slammed against a locker. He peeked around the corner and saw Neji slamming Sasuke into his locker. 

"Sasuke, how many times have I said not speaking when I am? Huh? Do I have to beat it into your head again?!" Neji shouted, his silver-colored eyes becoming angry. Neji has had some medicine that helped with the pain he's been having in his ribs. However, it causes drastic mood swings. 

"I-I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered, head lowered and eyes trembling. 

"You aren't sorry! You know why? Because you always talk whenever the fuck you want!" Neji pulled Sasuke off the locker and slammed him back against it. "Little bastard, I want you to come over after school. I'm teaching your ass a lesson."

Neji dropped Sasuke and walked off towards class, leaving Sasuke to shake with terror and sorrow on the floor. Tears continuously dropped from those onyxes Naruto sometimes causes to swell because, when they were younger, they always fought. But Naruto hated seeing Sasuke so broken; he had such a rough childhood. His father always making sure he was perfect. His mother always ignoring. His brother… always loving him. 

They stopped comparing him to Itachi when they found out Itachi was dating Kisame Hoshigaki—that teenager always walking around school campus with Itachi, Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin, Yahiko, Nagato, Konan, Tobi, and Deidara. Their group has decreased over time. Sasori was hit by a car last week and he's still in the hospital; Zetsu went off to some gardening camp; Hidan and Kakuzu went off to spread Hidan's religious beliefs and get Kakuzu some money for the next week. 

Naruto just hated seeing Sasuke cry. Whenever the teenager was feeling down, Sasori and Konan would joke about a few teachers—Guy's eyebrows being too big; Kakashi reading porn in school; Jiraiya writing that porn; Tsunade's exposed cleavage; they mostly joked about Asuma's cigaret problem—and cheer the boy up. Sasori, Konan, and Sasuke were the youngest out of the group and always stuck together. Itachi never minded. He always spends some time with him at home—unless he was with Neji or something. 

Their relationship started two months ago—a week before Neji started his medication. Sasuke didn't seem to mind at first—he was always a passive person. But things got out of hand very quickly. Neji-sama was boss, he'd say. Neji-sama wouldn't like that, he'd quickly shriek. Neji-sama and I are good; don't worry, he'd laugh. Neji-sama said I can't, he'd smile. Those smiles were always broken down—always forced and something that pained Sasuke to no end. 

Friends offered their support. Sasuke would just say, "Neji-sama and I are just having a small argument. I ensued it anyway, so it's mostly my fault. No need to worry, everyone." 

However, whenever Naruto was alone with him, Sasuke would always break down, cry into Naruto's chest, say he was worthless, useless, a burden on his "Neji-sama." He felt his friends—besides Sasori and Konan as the two have been his friends since he was eight—were forced to hang out with him because he was Itachi's younger brother. 

Naruto always refused. He hated Sasuke's attitude whenever they talked about life. He'd get depressed, upset, suicidal even. Sasuke was known for attempted suicide and cutting—well, only Naruto, Sasori, Itachi, and Konan know. He was known for being antisocial and pretty solemn at times. He seldom smiled and almost never showed any type of emotion; it was as if he was a robot, not human. 

Speaking of the Devils…

Itachi and Konan ran over, worried about the softly sobbing Sasuke sitting on the floor. He said nothing to them, spoke no words. He remained still and as calm as he could. It proved hard and he failed in the end. His sobs could be heard all the way to Naruto's spot. 

I was so focused on my thoughts… I forgot all about him, the blond boy thought, saddened when Itachi had to carry Sasuke home, Konan standing near the lockers with worry written all over her face. 

Naruto ran over and said, "Is Sasuke okay?" 

Konan's face showed confusion at first—she rarely interacted with Naruto, and when she did, it was normally when Itachi or Nagato invited him over—but she the remembered who he was. 

"Uzumaki"—Konan has the tendency to say a person's last name, making no exceptions. Although she called Sasuke "Uchiha-otōto," or just "Otōto." She always called Itachi "Uchiha-sama" because he was practically their leader—"do you know what happened to Uchiha-otōto?"

"You know his boyfriend, Neji Hyūga? Well, the guy was yelling at Sasuke about something. Like, uh, 'I'm gonna teach your ass a lesson,' or something. He probably scared the shit outta poor Sasuke," Naruto said, looking at the door. 

"Hyūga? Wait, you mean the clear-eyed boy?"

Konan never really got into gossip, so Naruto understood why she had no idea what he was talking about. 

"Yeah, Sasuke's been dating him for—what?—about two months."

Konan frowned. "Why hasn't Uchiha-otōto left then?" 

That was a question Naruto has never been able to answer. 

 

Deidara was walking through the enormous hoard of middle schoolers. "Sasori-san is so cute," they say. "Deidara-kun is so hot!" they would shout. "Itachi-kun is hotter!" they would scream. "Kisame-kun is so cool!" they said and laughed. "Konan-chan is beautiful," boys mumbled dumbly. "Karin-chan is pretty hot too," they said. 

Deidara heard it all the time. Their group—Akatsuki of Konoha—was the most popular group in all of Konoha Middle School—or KMS. There are a lot of members. Konan and Karin were the only girls, and that is only because of their social status with the female population. They were bisexual. Konan and Karin did actually date each other once, but that was a happy time. Sasuke wasn't dating Neji, but dating Gaara—a very nice redheaded gentlemen that was forced to end their relationship because he moved a few months ago. He came back a week ago, though. 

Itachi, Yahiko, and Nagato were the group's leaders. Deidara, Sasori, and Konan were the artists. Deidara did clay art, Sasori did puppetry, and Konan did paper mâché. (Itachi sometimes did poetry, but not often enough to be called an artist.) Kisame was on the swimming team—ironically—while Hidan and Kakuzu were the treasurer and religious ones. Hidan was the most religious person anyone has ever met; Kakuzu was just a greedy bastard. Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu are on the basketball team and are basically called Taka, because of their ability to practically fly around the court like pros. Zetsu was a gardener and loved the flowers. Tobi was the clown that everybody loved. He made jokes that offended nobody and always made everyone feel up and active. 

Naruto is apart of the Akatsuki—which is the shortened version—but he barely hangs out with them. He hangs out with Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Sai. They, because they hang out a lot and are quite the popular bunch, are called Konohagakure. Naruto loved the name. It represented their group in a way that resembled the school they go to. They're all about school spirit—well, them and the energetic person that is Tobi. 

The bell rang and the students began leaving, Deidara having to dodge incoming sixth graders that, as Deidara stated, "are just as evil as they are short." However, one sixth grader pranked the Akatsuki of Konoha, and that was Konohamaru Sarutobi. 

He pulled pranks on everyone in the Akatsuki. Instead of clay, Deidara ended up try to mold old cheese that had mold on it. Konan's paper mâché paper was replaced with sandpaper—that was very painful for her. Itachi's hair was set ablaze—everyone made fun of his tendency to flip his long hair. Kisame ended up diving into the shallow end of the pool. Sasori's puppet's strings were cut, annoying him greatly. 

That was just the beginning of the school year. 

Konohamaru threw a book at Deidara, who had easily dodged it, and shouted, "Stupid brat! Violence isn't allowed at school! I'm reporting you because you like to get violent!" Deidara was fuming already. 

"Yeah, right. You Akatsuki are full of yourselves. 'Oh, Deidara-kun is so sexy! I wish he'd do me! Oh, right, he doesn't have a penis.'" Konohamaru began laughing. 

Deidara scowled. "Fuck off, ya little fucker!" he shouted. 

Konohamaru stuck his tongue out and ran off. 

Deidara sighed and headed to the main doors so he could leave the hellhole that is school. Well, KMS isn't really a bad place. Most of the kids there get a lot of A's and B's. Their faculty members are extremely nice and very smart. 

The literature teacher is Kakashi Hatake. He wears a medical mask, and everyone in the school has tried getting it off. The only person who ever got close—and gained a lot of respect—was Naruto Uzumaki. 

The science teacher is Asuma Sarutobi. He smokes a lot and is always around Shikamaru Nara and his wife Kurenai Yūhi. He is really cool—possibly the most popular teacher around—but he's also a little harsh on the kids. 

The principle is Tsunade, and she is as evil as much as she gambles and loses. She's marrying Jiraiya—the vice principle along with Shizune—in a few weeks and is trying to cut back on her gambling. 

The social studies teacher is Iruka Umino, who, allegedly, is dating Kakashi Hatake. He's disliked greatly among the students, but Naruto loves him to pieces (maybe it's because Iruka sometimes buys Naruto Raman). Still, he is respected by his peers. 

Math is taught by Kushina Uzumaki—Naruto's mom. Her husband, Minato Namikaze, is a coach for the track team. She also teaches cooking classes after school. The students nicknamed her the "Red Hot Habanero." And whenever a students screws up on something, she always says, "Looks like you're part of the squashed tomato family now!" Then she'd laugh. 

The "squashed tomato family" refers to the Uzumaki household—Karin Uzumaki, Nagato Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, and, of course, Kushina Uzumaki. Because the Uzumaki family's a klutz, as is Minato, they call themselves "squashed tomatoes," because even one mistake can smash any tomato—ripe or dead. 

The gym teacher is Might Guy, and him and his "disciple," Lee, are a bundle of endless energy. They always talk about "youthful rays" and "the beauty of a righteous young soul." Guy and Lee told Sasuke he was "too young to give up on life and must replenish his youthful energies." Sakura hated the annoying and "fucked up" way of life they had at school. Naruto loved it. Sasuke… meh. 

 

A month later and Sasuke had enough. Now, he wasn't much of a dominate person, hated being on top. But when Neji yelled at his brother, his nīsan, his beloved older brother, he had enough. He screamed at Neji, saying they were through and if he ever came near him again, he'd castrate the guy. 

The Hyūga stood there, dumbstruck. 

Itachi had to cool Sasuke down before he struck someone—namely Neji—and ushered him to his next class. 

Sasori was back in school the next day. But when he heard about Sasuke's outburst, he dropped his textbooks and ran to the young Uchiha, who was sobbing against Itachi's locker. 

"Sasuke!" Sasori shouted and, even though he bumped into someone, ran over to the boy, kneeling down and hugging the life out of Sasuke. 

"Sasori." Was all Sasuke would say before he began sobbing into Sasori's shoulder. 

"Shh," he murmured, rocking the teenager back and forth. "You're going to be fine now, okay? No more hurt. No more pain. No more sadness."

Itachi sat on the other side of Sasuke and caressed his shoulder with the palm of his hand. Sasuke always loved it when someone would touch his shoulder; it calmed him down a lot. 

"Thank you," Sasuke whispered. 

Apparently Naruto was watching the entire time. He and Sasuke have been best friends since they were in diapers. He wanted to console Sasuke, make him feel happier, better. Now that Neji is gone, he can finally love again. 

 

During lunch Sasuke poked his mashed potatoes, annoyed at how warm they were. Sasuke plus warmth equaled global warming. He eyed his chocolate milk, but frowned when Hidan—who was now dating Kakuzu because of an accidental kiss, and because they like each other—stole it. He received scowls from Karin and Konan, though. 

He had no tomatoes because everyone took them. No veggies at all. Only an apple. Disgusting, was the word on his consciousness. He was a very effeminate person and liked to keep a good figure for the boys—sometimes, if he was feeling up to the task. 

Then a red tray slammed down, filled with a salad, tomatoes, dark chocolate milk—low fat, of course—and a 3 Musketeers bar. Kushina stood behind him, grinning like Naruto would. 

"Thought I'd help you," she said, ruffling Sasuke's hair. "Eat up." Then she left. 

Sasuke smiled and began eating his large salad, afterwards moving onto his tomatoes. Konan and Karin smiled. Sasori was too busy eying Deidara to pay any attention. 

Sasuke had been annoying Sasori about the two getting together. Sasori continuously denied the teenage Uchiha—even when Sasuke used his big, black puppy-dog eyes. That was a hard thing to do, not getting caught by them eyes. 

"Okay, Sasuke, truth or dare?" Hidan said. 

"Uh… truth." He was too chicken to choose dare with Hidan. Last time he ended up in a dress with fake boobs. Damn pervert… He didn't look too bad, though. 

"Anyone in the good ol' Sasuke Uchiha hot guy album?" That meant "any crushes?" in Hidan's language. 

"No," he lied. He didn't want to think about relationship shit right now. He just wanted to enjoy being single for awhile. 

"That sucks," Hidan muttered. 

"Itachi-nīsan, truth or dare?" Sasuke asked his brother, black eyes focusing on equally black orbs. 

Itachi shrugged. "Dare."

Sasuke's evil grin appeared. "I dare you, Itachi Uchiha, to kiss Kisame Hoshigaki on the lips. No chaste kissing either. An entire make-out session."

Itachi's eyes widened and he dropped his fork. The entire table began laughing, even Kisame was laughing. 

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" everyone began chanting. 

Itachi scowled and mouthed the words, "You will pay, otōto!" and kissed Kisame, slowly rising into a very heated make-out session. Everyone began cheering while Sasuke and Sasori shared a good laugh. 

After the two were done, Itachi said, "Sasori, truth or dare?"

"Dare." It was pretty rare for Sasori to say dare. 

"I dare you to put mashed potatoes in your shirt and run around screaming… ah! 'My panties are on fire! Who wants a milkshake? It'll mash your potatoes.'" That's why Sasori never did dares. 

The redhead scowled but did as Itachi instructed. He poured hot mashed potatoes down his shirt, wincing as his skin burned a little, and stood up. He then ran around yelling, "My panties are on fire! Who wants a milkshake? It'll mash your potatoes." 

 

Itachi sighed. It was just another mistake he made. He shouldn't have confronted Neji like that. He should've stayed out of it. No, he had to blow his brother's three-month relationship into smithereens. Neji now hates every Uchiha and wants them all dead, and Sasuke is, currently, sobbing in his room because of the heartache he's feeling. 

Itachi went into the kitchen and smiled when Makoto handed him a tomato—it was a sign she knew what was going on and wanted Itachi to bring Sasuke something nice to calm him down. He nodded, thanking her, and then walked upstairs to Sasuke's room—located at the end of the hallway, across from Itachi's room, with posters of tomatoes and photos of him, Naruto, and Sakura on summer vacation last year. 

Itachi gently knocked on Sasuke's door and whispered, "May I come in?"

When Itachi received silence, he slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. Sasuke's room was, as usual, clean as a whistle. His black bedspread was tucked into each corner of his bed, his white pillow testing atop the thoroughly-made mattress. The Uchiha crest—a fan with a white bottom and a red crescent—sat in the middle of his black comforter. 

Next to his bed was a black nightstand with a dark red lamp with a white lampshade. The drawer was closed, concealing Sasuke's hoard of family photos, friend photos, and couple photos. Also in there was Sasuke's pocket knife—the only weapon in his room for emergencies only. 

His carpet had not a spec of dirt on it, and the black color resembled Sasuke's hair. His walls were painted the same color, but had photos everywhere—people say Sasuke likes hoarding photos. Itachi's favorite photo was the one where Sasuke was being carried towards a ship by Naruto with Gaara, Sakura, and Temari following them. Kankuro couldn't make it because of an illness. 

His computer desk remained uncluttered, everything neatly stacked with photos of him and Naruto when they were younger—just five-years old. He had three books—one a computer manual, another a book about global warming, and another his novel—with a tomato-shaped stress ball. His computer was currently off, but if it were on, it would show his desktop. The picture was him, Naruto, Itachi, Karin, Kushina, and Makoto after their summer cruise along the Gulf of Mexico. 

However, sitting against his headboard was Sasuke, his face buried in his arms and softly sobbing. He knew Itachi was in his room, but his heart was calling for him—telling him not to leave and never give up; don't die, and don't let Neji get to you. But Sasuke had a hard time listening to his heart. It hurt too much and he just wanted to ignore it. 

The bed shifting beneath him didn't affect the young Uchiha; he just remained still, almost dead. Even when Itachi wrapped his arms around him he didn't move. He merely cried harder into the older's chest. Itachi did get Sasuke's head on his shoulder and pale, lean arms around his chest. 

"It's okay, otōto," Itachi murmured in a soft voice. "I'll be here to help."

No response, only tears. 

 

Sasuke sighed as his phone went off. It was Naruto calling him. 

"Hey," Sasuke mumbled into the device. 

"Sasuke, my man, wanna hang out at the mall today? Sakura is going and invited me. She said it's fine if 'Sasuke-kun comes,'" Naruto said, imitating Sakura's voice in a rude and high-pitched manner. 

"Okay. I'll be over in thirty minutes."

"Bye."

Naruto hung up and Sasuke grabbed his keys and headed out to Sakura's house. Sakura's house wasn't far from his, only about two blocks away. Sasuke always loved Sakura's parents, but Naruto's parents were way cooler. 

While Sasuke was walking, he noticed Itachi's car was gone. Probably out with Kisame or the Akatsuki, he thought, a smile tugging at his lips. 

 

After hanging out at the mall, and getting kicked out because Kabuto Yakushi—a white-haired guy that bugs the hell out of Sasuke—pissed off Naruto by dissing him right in front of him, Sasuke and the others headed to his house, bags in hands. Naruto was driving his Intrepid up Sasuke's driveway, laughing at a joke Sakura told. Sasuke was quietly chuckling. 

"I'll grab the bags," Sasuke said. "You guys make yourselves at home; I'm sure my parents are out and Itachi is probably with Kisame."

Sakura smiled. "Shut it. I'll help ya." She laughed. Sakura and Sasuke grabbed the bags while Naruto went to unlock the door. 

"Hey, remember to put the key in and not miss fifteen times like last time!" shouted Sasuke, him and Sakura laughing. 

"Ah, shut up!" Naruto shouted back, pushing the door open. Looking inside, Naruto shut the door, his eyes widening. Inside the house was bloody with corpses lying on the floor. Makoto lay on the floor near the couch, her head gushing blood. Fugaku possibly lay in the kitchen, as a trail of blood came from the shelf in the living room to the kitchen. 

Sakura and Sasuke walked up. Noticing Naruto's expression, Sasuke said, "Are you okay, Naruto?" When Naruto didn't respond, Sasuke continued, "Can I get into my house?"

"No!" Naruto shouted, blocking the door. 

Sasuke scowled and grabbed Naruto's arm, tossing him into the garden next to the steps, and walked in. His eyes widened and tears came down. Suddenly, a hand clamped over his eyes and he dragged the person closing off his vision to the floor with him. 

Naruto kept a firm hand over Sasuke's eyes, not wanting the poor Uchiha to see anymore. He heard Sakura calling the police, and he knew everything will be remembered. 

Everything. 

 

The next day at school, Itachi and Sasuke missed school. Naruto knew why, and had to tell everyone why the two Uchiha brothers were gone. Sasori and Konan rushed out of school to comfort the surely-sobbing Sasuke and console the hurting Itachi. Kisame closed his eyes and shook his head. Deidara just sat there, stunned into silence. Kakuzu and Hidan showed no emotion, but their eyes said the pain affected them as well. Zetsu and Tobi were crying, but Karin and Juugo seemed to just dole at the news. Suigetsu had missed school for the past weeks, so now everyone thinks he dropped out because of Juugo breaking up with him. 

Naruto sighed. "I shouldn't be blaming myself; I know I didn't do it, but I feel a little guilty."

"You shouldn't, Naruto," Karin said. "You saved Sasuke's life."

Naruto looked stunned for a moment. "I did?"

She nodded. "If Sasuke stayed at home, he would've been killed. You and Sakura—if you want to add that whore—saved Sasuke's life." Sakura and Karin had some bad business with each other. They both liked Sasuke, and that caused a pretty bad spark between the girls. 

"I… didn't realize that." Naruto softly smiled. "At least I did something."

Deidara nodded but said nothing else. Kakuzu and Hidan left the table to sit with Kabuto and Tayuya. 

Tobi picked his fork up and sighed, although it sounded weird because of his swirly orange mask. "I feel so bad for Sasuke and Itachi." Tobi and the Uchiha family have been rather close. Obito Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, and Itachi met Tobi when he was wandering the mall. Sasuke had tagged along, unknown, and found Tobi really fun. Madara Uchiha, their grandfather, also liked Tobi, and so did Fugaku and Makoto. 

"Me too," Kisame mumbled, stabbing his salad with his spork. 

A tray suddenly slammed down, and now sitting next to Karin was Gaara. The redhead was looking forlorn, but his eyes were screaming with happiness—he has yet to learn the news. He was ecstatic Sasuke and Neji broke up; he hated Neji Hyūga, mostly because of the medicine. He tried to get Sasuke out of that relationship, but he would never budge. It was always something about his "Neji-sama."

"Hey, Gaara," Deidara said, smiling. 

"Dei," Gaara replied. Gaara and Deidara had a rough history, but they're good friends now. Everyone sometimes called Deidara "Dei" because it was shorter and easier to pronounce. 

"Heard about Sasuke and Itachi?" Juugo asked sadly. 

"Well, I heard about Sasuke breaking it off with Neji after he yelled at his brother. But I've heard nothing else of the two," Gaara said. He always spoke so formally around everyone. 

Naruto sighed, hating to relive the whole thing over in his head. 

Upon seeing Naruto's distraught expression, Karin said, "I'll tell you later, Gaara. It's… pretty horrific."

Secretly, Naruto thanked his cousin and continued eating the Raman his mother made him for lunch. Kushina always knew how to make Raman just right. Minato tried making Raman, but he ended up overheating it and causing the microwave to explode. Kushina, Nagato, Karin, and Naruto laughed while Minato frantically rubbed his skin with water and fell over pots and pans. 

"Ah. I'm sorry I intruded your discussion. Shall I leave?"

"Leave and we'll force you back here and tie ya down!" Naruto joked, causing a light chuckle from the table, even one from Gaara. 

The mood just wouldn't reach past "okay."

 

Sasuke was lying on the couch, his head resting on Itachi's lap, eyes shut and face content. A smile tugged at Itachi's lips, and he brushed a stray piece of hair out of Sasuke's eyes. His coal-colored eyes resembled his in so many ways. Both filled with pain, sorrow, agony, so many evil emotions. Itachi was frowning now. 

Itachi started slightly when there was a frantic knock at the door. 

Naruto's parents let Sasuke and Itachi stay over their house. They knew the boys needed a place to console and sleep, so Kushina offered them a night at the "squashed tomato house." 

Itachi lifted Sasuke's head off his lap, careful not to wake him, and placed a pillow beneath it. He proceeded to answer the door to Sasori and Konan—because he knew they would come looking for them the second they heard of the news. 

As if Itachi's prediction came true, in walked Konan and Sasori, both equally worried. 

"How're you doing?" Konan asked, lightly grabbed Itachi's hand and giving a gentle squeeze. 

"Not very well," Itachi said, his voice solemn and soft. 

Konan pulled Itachi into a hug while Sasori went to search for the other Uchiha. He found the boy sleeping on the couch, his arms holding a pillow close while his head rested on another. His eyes were squeezed together, making his face look tense. Sasori doled and walked over. 

He looked at Sasuke's face, eyes showing sorrow as Sasuke began shedding salty tears. The redhead grabbed a black blanket and lightly draped it over Sasuke's fragile body. Like a toothpick, Sasori thought. Sasuke had lost a lot of weight because he wanted his Neji-sama to like his body whenever they have intercourse. Everyone hated the fact Sasuke did all that just so he could be abused and hurt. 

Sasori was always smaller than Sasuke—in size, but not muscles nor age. Sasori was sixteen and Sasuke was fifteen, going on sixteen this coming up June, which is in another six months or so. It was January, so Sasori was more determined to make his puppets cold-proof, as the delicate mechanisms get cold and start messing up. 

So, since he was shorter than Sasuke by three inches, he wiggled underneath the blanket, wrapped his arms around Sasuke's chest, and rested his head on the raven's shoulder. Sasuke remained asleep, but his eyes stopped shedding tears. 

(Sasori wasn't in love with the boy; he and Sasuke would normally cuddle because of late-night fears or as a means of consoling themselves, enjoying the feeling of a warm body next to them.)

Itachi smiled when Konan took out a plate of cookies—Konan made the best cookies ever. Way better than that time Yahiko tried baking. However, Yahiko was out because he is visiting his grandmother in Florida and won't be back in Japan until next week. Itachi had to fill in a lot of information for Yahiko…

Konan smiled and pinched Itachi's cheeks—something she always did whenever someone was feeling down. The Uchiha chuckled and thanked her for the cookies. 

"Uchiha-sama, if there is anything me and Sasori can do…"

"It's okay, Konan. Just knowing you support me and my brother makes us both happy. I am quite sure Sasori is consoling my brother now." At a thought he had, Itachi frowned. "I'm just… happy Sasuke wasn't there when it happened, and I. If I had died along with our parents, he might've given everything up."

Konan, agreeing with the fact Sasuke would never live on if Itachi died, nodded her head. She hated thinking such grieving thoughts about Sasuke, but there was no denying Sasuke would most likely end his life if Itachi's life did too. Pain was always something that helped Sasuke calm himself. 

Konan shook her head, erasing the terrible thoughts from her head, and looked into Itachi's onyx orbs. "Uchiha-otōto and you are going to be just fine. The police are launching a full investigation, no?"

Itachi nodded. 

"You're also protected by Uzumaki-kun's (Naruto) grandmother, Uzumaki-baa-chan (Tsunade), and his mother and father, not to mention Uzumaki-sama (Nagato) and Uzumaki-chan (Karin). I guarantee your safety."

The thought of the entire Uzumaki household defending him and his brother made his smile feel sweet. The Uzumaki family loved the two Uchiha brothers as much as they loved each other. They were practically family, and Kushina would always say, "Once a squashed tomato, always a squashed tomato."

The tomato references never ceased the make Itachi smile. 

Speaking of the tomatoes…

Kushina opened the door, bags in-hand, while Minato followed with a larger amount of bags. Naruto was there, and Nagato and Karin were just talking about something. 

"Hey, Itachi, give me a hand with these bags," Kushina said, handing the Uchiha two bags while she carried one. 

Konan politely took three of the seven bags Minato was carrying and took them into the kitchen, where Kushina began making dinner. Minato and Naruto began cleaning the house while Karin and Nagato conversed with Konan and Itachi. 

"I heard about your incident. I'm sorry for you, Itachi," Nagato said, eyes become saddened. 

"Thank you," Itachi said. 

Konan and Karin quickly changed the subject, not wanting to upset the Uchiha teenager any further. 

"So, Itachi, are you and Sasuke-kun coming to school tomorrow?" Karin asked. 

"Yes. I do not want Sasuke falling behind on his work at school. He has been rather… closed off from me, but I'm sure he'll be fine by tomorrow."

"It's a little soon, don't you think?" Konan asked. 

"Yes, but school is school. And besides, Sasuke was the one who suggested it."

Nagato cocked an eyebrow. "Your brother? Hang on a second, wasn't he in an abusive relationship with that Hyūga guy?" 

"Yes. Sasuke didn't do it of his own free will. I had spoken to Neji about his attitude and he snapped at me. Sasuke's face turned red and he began screaming at Neji. He broke up and I had to calm him down." Itachi looked at Sasori. "Although I think Sasori is doing a better job than I did."

Karin chuckled. "Sasori is like a bunny—he's gentle and cuddly. Itachi, you're like a hedgehog—cute, but you can be rather hurtful at times."

Konan frowned. "Itachi isn't cute." She looked at Itachi's face. "He's not ugly, but he isn't cute."

Naruto entered and said, so nonchalantly it made everyone's eyes widen, "No, Karin, Itachi is more hot than cute."

Itachi cocked an eyebrow. "So, Naruto, I'm hot to you?"

"Psh. Everyone in school agrees—even the guys. In all honesty, you're a hot guy. Kisame is always talking about it." Naruto chuckled. 

Itachi frowned. He should've known Kisame had something to do with this tomfoolery. Leave it up to Kisame Hoshigaki to come up with a hurtful sentence or a smart-ass remark. 

"Naruto, stop harassing Itachi and get in here!" shouted Minato. It was hushed and only to catch Naruto's attention, not to wake Sasori and Sasuke. He would never say this, but Minato was a yaoi shipper, and whenever he sees two guys, his heart makes a three-hundred and sixty degree spin. 

The blond sighed and walked into the living room. Itachi rolled his eyes and heard the phone ring. 

"I've got it," Kushina shouted from the kitchen. She walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Uzumaki residence, Kushina Uzumaki speaking." The number was unknown, and Kushina hated ignoring calls. 

"Is Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha there?" a voice said. 

Kushina frowned. "No, they aren't here. If you don't mind me asking, why do you want them?"

"I know they're there. Tell me where they are," the voice said, beginning to get angry at the redheaded female on the phone. 

"Sir, I don't know who you are, but you better stop calling here—"

"I will murder your family too if you don't tell me where the fuck they are!"

Kushina's eyes widened and she hung up. She couldn't believe it; the person that murdered the Uchiha family was just talking to her, threatening to kill her family. She needed to call the police. 

She picked up the phone and dialed the numbers. Kushina looked at Minato when he walked in, watching as his face became worrisome. 

"Get the kids out of the house… Now," she whispered. 

Minato nodded and walked into the living room. He noticed Sasuke was awake and he and Sasori were talking. Konan already handed Sasuke one of her delicious cookies, and Naruto and Itachi were talking with Nagato. He would hate to interrupt the conversations going on, but Kushina looked really worried. 

"Come on, everyone," Minato said. "We have to go."

Sasuke looked up. "Why?"

"No questions. Let's go."

Everyone was a little shocked at Minato's sternness and authority but said no more. No one wanted to tempt Minato into having one of his rare outbursts. They were mostly based on worry. 

Itachi grabbed his keys, Naruto and Konan walked out first, and then Nagato, Sasuke, and Sasori walked out, followed by Minato and Itachi. Sasuke and Sasori got into Itachi's car. Konan, Karin, Nagato, and Naruto got into Minato's car. 

"Dad, what's going on?" Naruto said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. 

Minato sighed. "Since none of the Uchiha kids are in here, I'll tell ya—well, I think it's about the Uchiha kids. Kushina looked worried when I walked into the kitchen. She was calling the police and everything."

Naruto's eyes widened, and the ones in the back were silent. Nagato and Karin looked down while Konan looked off. 

"It's Neji," she whispered. 

Everyone looked at her. 

"What?" Minato said.

Konan signed. "I was walking past Hyūga-san and Uchiha-otōto's old hangout spot when I heard him talking to his friends. He said, 'The damn Uchiha is going to pay. His whole family is fucking dead. I swear it upon my uncle's grave!'"

Naruto scowled and slammed his hand onto the armrest of his seat. "Fucking bastard!" he shouted. "Threatening Sasuke is one thing—anyone could've stopped it from going to far, like his dad or something. But actually massacring his family!? That's going too far!" 

Minato doled and grabbed his phone. "Naruto, call Itachi," he whispered. "If we don't tell him, he and Sasuke are at greater risk for getting attacked." I could never forgive myself if they were hurt. And Kushina… Kushina! Oh no, we left her alone. What if that Hyūga kid comes back!? He'll kill her!

"Dad, you look pale. Are you okay?" 

Minato shook his head. "Kushina… she's… she's alone."

Karin's eyes widened. "We've gotta go back and get her!"

"No!" Nagato shouted. "If we go back we could get attacked as well."

"Nagato!" Naruto shouted. 

"It's the truth, Naruto! We can't afford any more deaths on Sasuke's and Itachi's consciousnesses. Sasuke is already blaming himself badly enough, and Itachi does too! If we died, their friends—family—we'd be causing even more grief for them. Mother did it of her own free will, and we must respect her wishes. Otherwise, she would've come with us."

Everyone went dead silent at Nagato's words. Was it true? Did Kushina want to protect the Uchiha brothers so badly she was willing to risk her life? Naruto looked at Minato's phone and sighed, grabbing it and dialing Itachi's number. 

 

The car was silent, besides the occasional sigh from either Sasori or Sasuke. Itachi was focused on the road, looking for any familiar cars that may mean trouble. Fortunately, he spotted a blue Convertible with an explosion-loving blond shouting out the window, a white-haired male laughing with a black-haired male, a blue-haired man laughing while an orange-haired male and a masked fellow shouted and whooped. 

Itachi pulled to the side of the road, Minato joining him, and turned the car off. Kisame and the others hopped out, doling when they saw the grim expressions on the Uchiha brothers' faces. 

"Hey, Itachi," Kisame said, putting his forehead against Itachi's. "How're you doing?"

"Awful," he mumbled, but said no more. 

Minato would never admit it, but his heart, again, was spinning like crazy. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and placed a hand on his shoulder, and Konan and Sasori smiled at the two. 

Sasuke shrieked when his phone went off. However, Naruto took it and answered. "I don't know who you are, but you better leave Sasuke and Itachi alone!"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha don't need to worry about the murderer anymore." That was Yamato Tenzou's voice—a cop that knows Naruto and his friends pretty well—not that they do anything bad—and it made Naruto's heart flutter with joy. 

"Who was it!?" he shouted, causing Sasuke to wince and Sasori to frown. 

"Neji Hyūga and his uncle."

"What!? Gah! I'll kill the motherfucker!" 

"Kill who!?" Minato shouted, looking deathly pale. 

"Dad, shh!" Naruto frowned. "Relax, they caught the killer."

Everyone gasped and Konan yelled, "Who was it?"

"Who did it!?" Kisame shouted, cracking his knuckles. 

"Neji."

Sasuke's eyes widened and dread filled his heart. "N… Neji? H… he…"

"Sasuke?" Itachi walked over and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. However, the other blacked out, and was fortunate Itachi was standing next to him. 

Nagato and Itachi carried him to Itachi's car while Minato was helped by Karin and Naruto. 

The murderer was caught, and now the healing begins. 

 

Naruto handed Minato a glass of water and the blond man gulped it down. Minato has been feeling ill the past few days, and Naruto and Karin told him it was because of stress. Minato usually denied them, but they knew—they always knew. 

Sasuke was lying in his bed in the guest room, still upset that Neji had killed his parents. Itachi was gently caressing his hair, speaking softly to the teenager while he occasionally gave a kiss on his forehead. Consoling someone was something Itachi wasn't used to doing. Sure, he had to help Kisame get through the death of his parents, and he had to help Sasori and Konan get over their losses. But Sasuke was a fragile child, and seeing him broken… Well, it was painful. 

"Itachi…" Sasuke whispered. 

The Uchiha looked at the younger a little worriedly. "Yes?"

"Was… was it my fault?"

"Whatever could you mean?"

Sasuke looked down at his feet. "Did… did I… cause Neji to… kill them?"

Itachi frowned and shook his head. "No, Neji did it of his own free will. You had nothing to do with it." Itachi was surprised his brother would even come to that theory. 

"But I… I broke up with him… He threatened to… kill our family. It was… all because of me."

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand, his expression becoming soft and sympathetic. "Sasuke, please. You're fragile, and talking such ill thoughts of yourself…" Itachi looked down to shield his eyes with his hair, hiding the tears. "Sasuke… it hurts me when I hear it." 

"Itachi…"

The older Uchiha looked at his brother with teary eyes. His mouth opened, as if he would say something, but remained silent. Sasuke's eyes widened. However, he reached over to his brother's arm and pulled him into an embrace. 

"Itachi, I am so sorry I made you feel this way. I love you, my brother," Sasuke whispered into his brother's hair. "You have been comforting me, yet you had no one to comfort you. I… I'm sorry. I see that now I have someone who… who needs me. Nīsan… I'll never speak like that again."

Itachi rubbed Sasuke's back as he felt something wet fall on the back of his shirt. He ignored it and continued consoling—being consoled. He enjoyed it, because Sasuke was a very comforting person—he was always a kind person, not snarky like he used to be. 

Neji made him too soft, distant, hated by himself. Itachi hated seeing Sasuke wrapping a bandage around his arms everyday, concealing them, and merely ignoring the fact he needed help. Hopefully, Itachi and everyone else can help him recover a loss—the loss of himself. 

 

Naruto caught Sasuke staring at the ocean at their house. He was sitting on a chair, his head resting on his hand. However, Naruto opened the door and it hit the side of the house, and Sasuke woke up. Now, Naruto felt a little guilty. Sasuke was asleep before he came out, and lately Sasuke hasn't been getting a lot of sleep. But he's slowly been getting better, ever since he broke up with Neji last year. 

Naruto walked over and sat down next to the raven-haired male, both remaining silent. However, Sasuke broke the silence. 

"Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"… I love you…"

Naruto's ocean-colored orbs widened, and he looked at Sasuke with shock. The Uchiha wasn't even looking at him, just staring at the floor with a dark red blush creeping across his cheeks. This made Naruto smile. 

"I love you too, Sasuke." He chuckled. He placed to fingers underneath Sasuke's chin and moved his head, so he was looking into Naruto's eyes. "It makes me happy you can say that again."

Sasuke smiled. It made Naruto's eyes leak tears. "The first smile I've seen from you in months—years."

Sasuke laughed, as did Naruto. They hugged, kissed, and shrieked when Itachi suddenly appeared. Konan and Sasori had to convince Itachi to leave them alone, and even Kisame. Itachi frowned and threatened Naruto that if he ever hurt his brother, he was going to "bash his head in with a golf club and throw him into a fire." 

"Your brother is terrifying," Naruto said after Itachi and Kisame left. 

"Indeed," Konan said. 

Sakura and Ino walked in, smiling. "Itachi is definitely the wife in his and Kisame's relationship." Sakura laughed. 

"Yeah. My brother is just protective, but he always wins in an argument between he and Kisame. Kisame is always saying, 'I just don't want to anger you; I know I'll lose.'" Sasuke smiled and shook his head. 

"I'm happy you're feeling better, though, Sasuke," Sasori said. 

"How's your arm?" Ino asked. 

Sasuke shrugged. "It's better, just not perfect." He raised his arm, which was covered in an ace bandage. "It doesn't sting anymore. Thanks for that, Sakura."

She smiled and nodded. Konan brought out a plate from behind her and said, "I have cookies."

"Fucking awesome!" shouted Naruto, and he reached for the cookies. 

"Look out!" shouted Sakura. 

"Wah!" cried Konan. 

"Ouch!" shouted Sasori. 

"Wha—!" said Sasuke. 

"Oof!" Konan grunted. 

"Naruto!" everyone yelled. 

Naruto laughed as he stole the cookies, causing everyone to fall and crash into several things. He ran inside the house, with cookies in hand, but was ultimately caught by Itachi. He held him by the collar of his shirt, as if he were a little puppy, and dropped him, grabbing the cookies. 

He handed them back to Konan. "Naruto is a nuisance," he said before leaving. 

Sasuke cringed as Naruto began shouting that Itachi was an asshole and a douche bag. He stopped when Itachi gave him a death stare, then left again. 

Konan rolled her eyes and she and the others left Naruto and Sasuke alone. 

"Sasuke, I'll make you happy—I promise." Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled. 

Sasuke blushed and looked away, happy there was someone who really loves him. There were a lot of travesties in his life. His heart was shattered when Gaara had left, and it was fixed then smashed when he got with Neji. But his heart was actually longing for Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, not Neji Hyūga or Gaara, but Naruto Uzumaki. 

Naruto Uzumaki, the man who was there the entire time, the man who Sasuke was able to turn to whenever he was down, the man who loved Sasuke for his heart and not his body, the man who Sasuke truly loved all along. But he was Sasuke's man, and when Sasuke has something he really likes—well, it's hard to get away from him. 

Like the kitten Naruto got him for their three-month anniversary. 

 

"Sasuke Uchiha! This cat is evil!" Naruto shouted from the kitchen. When he walked in, Sasuke stifled a chuckle. 

The kitten, named "Weasel" after Itachi, was sitting on Naruto's head, clawing his golden strands and biting on whatever scalp he could. It was a small, black cat with gray stripes and a long, skinny tail. Weasel jumped off of Naruto and ran over to Sasuke, jumping on his chest, just above where his belly met his chest. 

"Well, this 'evil' kitten was your idea," Sasuke retorted. 

"Yeah, yeah. So, how're my little babies doing?" Naruto laid down in front of Sasuke, tracing Sasuke's stomach with his finger. "Three-months in and ya still look perfect."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You caused it."

"Nuh-uh!" He grabbed the kitten and pointed it at Sasuke. "He did."

The Uchiha stared at the kitten, then looked at Naruto. "So… I had sex with a cat?"

"A kitten, ya sick pedophile."

Weasel licked Naruto's hand, causing the male to shriek and drop him, and ran off into the kitchen to steal the Raman Naruto had made for lunch. However, Naruto had rested his head on Sasuke's stomach upon hearing an "Oh!" from the other male. The baby was kicking. 

"He's annoying, just like you," Sasuke mumbled. 

"He shall be Menma Uzumaki!" Naruto shouted, and then was attacked by a kitten. "Gah!"

"Otōto, we're here!" someone shouted, and in walked Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Konan, Karin, Ino, Sakura, and Tobi. 

Tobi ran over and hugged the kitten. "Weasel is so big! And so adorable! And so lovable!" he shouted. 

"And like Itachi," Naruto unconsciously added, then received a glare from Itachi. 

"I let you date him and you impregnate him. Now you die." Itachi reached a hand towards Naruto, but Kisame stopped him, fortunately. 

The blond snickered, then groaned when Sasuke kicked his head. "Don't mess with my nīsan."

"Sasuke, don't you love me!?" Naruto whined, hugging Sasuke and crying crocodile tears. 

"No."

"I love you too~"

Kisame smiled. "Me and Itachi'll make lunch. You two lovebirds have a nice life."

"Wha—!? Kisame, I never agreed to that!" Itachi shouted. "I only wished to see my little brother. He is being harassed by an Uzumaki—Naruto Uzumaki!" He scowled. "I will have no such thing."

Sakura and Ino snickered, and then Karin said, "And I thought Tsunade-sama was scary when she had her period."

Everyone laughed—even Sasuke. 

Everyone was happy—including Sasuke. 

Everyone was hopeful—mostly Naruto. 

Sasuke was joyful he could love, laugh, and hug whenever he wanted to without having to ask his lover for permission. He took birth-control because of Neji, so he wouldn't bring a child into an abusive relationship. He didn't want that; Naruto was, however, kinder, sweeter, and a better supporter for his son—well, Menma, as Naruto wants to name him that. 

His brother and Kisame were waiting until they were a little older, but Sasuke just couldn't wait. He has always wanted to have a child, and now he can. 

"Relax, you two, we'll make everything alright." Kisame laughed at Itachi's harsh glare. 

"I will throw you into a river," he threatened, returning to making lunch for everyone. 

Weasel had escaped Tobi's grasp, and was now lying on Sasuke's shoulder, purring and kneading the fabric Sasuke was wearing. The Uchiha winced, but since he was in love with the kitten, he remained passive and let the "beast," as Naruto claimed him to be, do whatever he wanted. 

"Why does Weasel like Sasuke more?" Sakura asked, petting the kitten that swiped at her, causing her to withdraw her hand. 

Tobi was the first to speak. "Maybe Weasel knows what's inside of Sasuke, and doesn't want to do anything to hurt him." He smiled behind his mask. "Weasel is such a sweetie."

Naruto frowned. "I didn't know cats could do that." Naruto reached a hand towards Sasuke, only to have Weasel on it, biting and clawing the skin he latched onto. "Yow!" he shouted, taking his hand back and rubbing it. 

Everyone laughed. Ino looked at Sasuke. "How are the kids going?" she asked. 

"Kid, and he is doing fine."

"So, it's a boy?" Konan asked. 

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "I'm one lucky guy—wah!" And again, as soon as Naruto leaned against the couch Sasuke was sitting on, Weasel attacked him, clawing his scalp and biting his ear. 

Sasuke smiled. I'm… happy. For once in my life… I actually feel loved, he thought happily. Naruto… loves me so much. Truly. I'm not being used anymore. Maybe the world is truly good. And maybe… just maybe, the world gets another chance. Placing his hand on his stomach, he resumed thinking. Even I get another chance… and I couldn't be happier. 

The End


End file.
